Duel suits
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: Two Lawyers. One degree. And Law firm filled with secrets and surprises!            A suits/Yugioh cross  because the way Harvey called mike 'puppy' made me think if JoeyX Seto. Starts out the same, no guarantees afterwards!


FORWARD WARNING: Ok people I'm a med-student...and in no way understand half the legal talk that is interchanged during the show. I normally ask my friends that, or the internet. So the point is if it doesn't make sense…well you know why. So if You happen to understand, tell me I'm a dumbass, PM the corrections and I promise I'll fix it.

**Disclimer- No I don't own yu-gi-oh or suits! Yes I wish I did, but Karma points can't be cashed in like that**!

* * *

><p>"I'm paying you billions, and you're telling me I'm going to get screwed." A middle aged man yelled at another man, who looked less than happy to be lectured by the older man, at the top of a high raised building. Out-looking the dark city, highlighted of New York City.<p>

"Yami, have I come at a bad time?" A tall man walked into the lush office, his brown hair slicked back and Armani suit pressed and fitting perfectly on his slim figure

"Joshua, this is Seto Kaiba, he's our best closer." Yami said, with a wave of confidence and a weary glance. Happy just to have the man's anger deflected off his shoulders.

"If you're the best closer where the hell have you been for the last four hours?" Joshua stated angrily.

Kaiba walked around the office, looking at the file, Yami had just handed him, before sitting down. "Well when I had left, there wasn't a situation. We had negotiated a deal where you got everything you wanted and your honorary Vise-President signed the papers. And now you want to strip him of the rest of his dignity?"

"Precisely. I want to cut this bullshit and throw Dixion out the window." Joshua stated rudely as if Seto should have known that's what he had wanted.

Seto shook his head sadly, standing up and walking a few paces towards the annoyed CEO. Yami had sat down at his desk and was watching with an amused smile. His head resting in his fingers, a deep look in his eyes "We can't do that Mr. Carman, because this Firm doesn't run on bad faith."

" Oh I see, well you taken your pansy ass back in the conference room and make him sign my deal. Or I'll pay someone else to do it."

"First of all no one else will take this case because of your bad faith, second the moment Dixon signed our deal your payment was duel. Luckily I got a receipt from Espan saying the payment was transferred in full. Now the balls in your court so get your ass back in there and fix your deal." Seto Kaiba said pulling out a piece of paper from inside his jacket and waving it in the air.

Joshua's lips tightened as he straightened up and turned on his heel. Yami watched Joshua angrily stalk out of the office, his hands fisted into his pockets and a slight mutter under his breath. Yami slyly turned his eyes towards his most brazen closer. "We didn't get paid before the deal closed." He stated.

Kaiba walked to the window and looked out into the city, flickering with tiny lights of other late-night workers. "No it's a fire drill reminder. You're the blue team leader so you get to wear a blue hat. If it can get over that spiked thing you wear on your head."

Yami chuckled.

* * *

><p>Joey sighed bored, twirling his favorite pen around his fingers. Tests where boring, so incredibly boring he'd shoot himself if it didn't mean he'd die. He glanced up at the clock wishing the hands would hurry up and reach the twelve. He couldn't make time move any faster than he could make tests less boring, so he resigned himself to aimlessly staring at the wall and avoiding the questioning gaze of the proctor. Time couldn't have moved slower.<p>

As the test finally ended Joey handed his test booklet in, keeping his gaze down. The proctor stared at him, and Joey could feel the gears of his brain moving.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Don't all testers look the same?" Joey replied with a nervous laugh.

The man nodded but moved his test to a different place, Joey bit his lip. His brain screaming at him. No! Luck was smiling down at him and a girl came up asking for help, and the proctor turned around for a millisecond, all the time he needed. Swiftly he shoved his booklet into the mess of all the other and walked away, pulling his bright blue ball cap lower on his head, thankful for the dark glasses. The proctor must have looked up because he yelled out angrily and Joey could hear the footsteps behind him. He swerved into the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror he ripped the stupid glasses off of his face and removed his faded jacket shoving both into the trash can. Taking off his hat, which had calmed his wild mane of hair he walked out of the bathroom as if he didn't have a care in the world. Another man his height walked by and Joey stealthily slipped the bright blue ball cap on his head, a sly grin on his face as the proctor grabbed the wrong man. It felt good to avoid the system!

Joey stormed into Tristan's apartment and angrily flopped down on the couch. "He only gave me half! Half!"

Tristan looked up at Joey, no hint of surprise at his friends out-burst or his intrusion into his house. It was a ritual both new and preformed like clockwork. He grinned and looked up at his irritated friend. "I told you, come work for me it pays better."

"I need twenty-five hundred by tomorrow or they're gonna kick my dad out of rehab…again." Joey grumbled, running his hands over his face.

He had visited his old man and was pleased the man was actually making progress to get better. What truly worried him was that he was still weak. Although it was technically a rehabilitation center it also served as a hospital, and after countless years of chain smoking and slowly deteriorating his liver away with alcohol Johnathan wheeler was in horrible condition. Joey knew that if he didn't pay the bills his father would go right back and instead of finding his father passed out on his living room floor, he'd find him dead one day. Joey grimaced at the thought. That wasn't going to happen because Joey would pay the bill no matter what.

Tristan walked up and retrieved a beer from his fridge, tossing it to Joey who easily caught it. "I could easily give you that for one job."

Joey was about to open his mouth, and tell Tristan he wasn't into drug dealing, when the door to his friend apartment opened and Ribbon walked in, laden with grocery bags. The brunet looked between the two men and stopped. "Oh sorry, was interrupting your bromance?" She said with a small chuckle.

Tristan walked up and encircled his arms around the petite around the girl, kissing her neck. "No I was just telling Joey he should come and work for me."

Ribbon looked up at Joey her eyes shining with hope. He signed and looked down, taking a long sip of his beer. He hated that look, the one that clearly stated Oh-you're-so-smart-you-should-be-doing-something-better. He knew that look well. He stood up and headed for the door, muttering something about checking up on his dad. He didn't want to see Tristan and Ribbon cuddling or anything like that. He hated that he lied to his best friend's girlfriend. She should know. He left the bright apartment and walked down the lonely streets of New York, the wind ripping through him, cutting him straight to his soul. He needed to get his life straight; a cold laugh escaped his lips. How long had he been telling himself that? Too long, too long for it to even matter.

* * *

><p>Kaiba gaped at Yami. He had just arrived at the law firm two hours and thirty minutes after he was supposed to have clocked in. Not that he could have helped that Jamie was such a sex kitten, not that he was complaining. He walked into Yami's office to the sound of Maximillian complaining about how he should have been the one to close the Joshua-Dixion case. Seto had smiled smugly as Max tried to make him look bad for being late but he just coyly pointed out Max's wife had kept him up. It made it a sure sweet victory when Max had looked down at the floor and muttered dejectedly that he didn't have a wife.<p>

Yami signed and stepped between the two. "Kaiba I need you on the Harvard recruiting. Your interviews are set up for tomorrow."

"Why don't we hire this year's top-notch, smart-ass douche?" He said with a cocky grin.

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think if you listen to that sentence you'll find out why."

"What we need are people who think on their feet, no more drones of boring with sticks up their asses."

"Like you." Max muttered.

"You went to Harvard law." Yami countered.

"I'm The exception." Kaiba pointed out.

"Yes find me another but as senior partner you need an associate."

Max sputtered in anger, as Kaiba blinked in surprise. He let himself gape for almost three seconds before he grinned wildly.

"Yami I deserve that. I work night and day working my ass of and he just swans in and out of here."

"I am very swan like." Seto agreed, looking Max up and down, the tall, almost lanky man just screamed pedophile. But he was more of a swan and if Seto ever had the chance to point it out a complete flake, although the tall, white hired lawyer denied it right and left.

"Kaiba shut up." Yami said sternly. "Now you find me another associate and play nice."

The two men looked at each other, any argument cut with Yami's firm words. They walked out of the office. Kaiba straightened his jacket; it was about time he got the position. Now if only he could skip out on interviews.

* * *

><p>In the lobby of the hotel Kaiba pulled aside his assistant Yugi, whose crazy hair matched Yami's. If he had to do this he might as well have his trusted right hand. The man sat at a desk next to a door to his temporary office and a sign inviting all Harvard graduates for a chance at a job. He looked down at his phone, before turning to walk into the interview room.<p>

"Yugi give them a hard time before letting each in, and give me a wink if they pass."

Yugi grinned up mischievously. "What are you looking for?"

"Another me." Kaiba answered, walking away, before turned sharply back to his assistant. "Wink if they pass."

Yugi watched his boss walk away and looked towards the awaiting interviewees. All of them looked like wimps to his eyes. He grinned wickedly, well at least he could ruffle their feather a little.

Joey cursed himself as he walked passed a group of Harvard alumni all dressed smartly. He nervously tugged at the tie to his suit, his grip tightening on the black briefcase filled with drugs in his right hand, as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He couldn't believe he was doing the one thing his father always told him not to do. But he had caved when the Director of Nursing at Falling Creek Center had called him and told him that his father needed more help, thus his bill would go up. Joey refused to let his father drop out of rehab and become a drunk again. Even if it did mean he had to cheat on tests and drug deal. He tightened his hold on the briefcase filled with weed. The meeting place was a room and all he had to do was walk in, drop off and leave.

Walk in, drop off and leave. Open and close.

He walked into the second floor, noticing a crying child being led away from the pool. A closed sign hung on the door. He continued walking down the hall and saw a bell man and desk manager at one door, trying to get in. His sharp mind picked up the absent of the bell man's white gloves, which he clearly remembered seeing on the man no five minutes before. He calmed his breathing and walked up to the two men.

"Excuse me are the pool faculties nice?" he asked.

The bell man in his red outfit straightened up and looked at Joey, before a fake smile was plastered on his face. "Of course Sir, this is the Hilton."

Joey nodded as if he was considering it. "I was thinking of going swimming after my meeting. What are the pool hours?"

The bell man paused again, before another fake smile. "Eight till eight."

Joey nodded again and turned to the man dressed as a desk manager. "Do you have the time?"

The man lifted up his hand and Joey glimpsed a gun tucked at his side. "Ten till one."

Smiling his thanks, Joey walked past the men, heading down the hallway. He glanced at the door he was supposed to go in and drop off the briefcase. It was a set-up; those men defiantly did not work for the Hotel. He continued walking down the hall. He heard the two undercover cops murmured to themselves and he prayed they weren't putting two and two together. He dashed through the door leading towards the stairs, his sensitive ears picking up on the sounds of a pursuit from one of the undercover cops. The sign welcoming the Harvard alumni flashed in his mind. It would be a perfect place to hide. He flew down the steps, taking two at a time, silently reminding himself to work out more as he was becoming winded. His briefcase caught on the railing of the stairwell and he stumbled coming out from the stairs. Someone yelled above him, and his brain exploded in panic. Reminding himself to look calm and collected he adjusted his tie and walked toward the Harvard meeting.

"Michael Ross?" A young man's voice called out in annoyance as Joey stopped in front of the Harvard sign. He looked to his left and saw a boy sitting at a desk, tapping his fingers impatiently. "Michael Ross you are five minutes late. What makes you think I should let you interview."

Joey paused, before glancing back at the stairwell. "Look I'm just trying to escape the cops; I don't care if you let me in or not."

The boy, with the most gravity defying hair Joey had ever seen, looked shocked for a moment before a man walked through a door, motioning for him to follow him into another room. A good place to hide, Joey's brain pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders and followed the tall burette. Before the door was closed he caught the smaller boy winking at the man, something about that worried him, but as long as he wasn't in the hall when the undercover cop burst from the stairs, he was sure he could put up with anything for a few moments.

He followed behind the tall brunette, who walked as if he owned the world, and he pulled the cocky strut off really well. Almost five paces into the room his briefcase decided to spontaneously open, causing all the packets of weed to fall out. Joey looked up into the wide eyes of the other man. His mind blank of all thoughts except one.

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>Hahaha suits is my new obsession! I truly think Joey and Seto fit mike and Harvey perfectly, especially with the dog names! This was just a flight of fancy and I'm not sure I'll continue this, but I thought I'd give it a go!<p>

Comments? Questions? Refer to button below!


End file.
